Strangers
by BlackRose207
Summary: Meeting your enemy is fate, befriending them without knowing is your worst nightmare but falling in love with them knowing that you shouldn't is something you can't control and sometimes don't even want to...After war...Dramione story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1: Prologue

 **Disclaimer: Bloody Hell! I don't own Harry Potter. J.K does. :( Well at least, I own the plot.**

 **This is my third story. I I know. I am writing two stories at a time but believe me it's just for creating some suspense and fun.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pacing the length of his office room . His room was larger than the other rooms in the office and almost the size of the conference room. His desk was set up on the right side of the door of his office room. The desk was made of dark wood. Behind the desk there was a comfortable black leather chair and in front of the desk there were two black leather chairs. Across from the desk there was a dark green leather sofa that was soft enough to make anyone comfortable. A small round table was set up in front of the couch.

A few feet beside the couch there was a library that shalved all Draco's favourite books. The shelf was also made of dark wood. The bookshelf was crammed between the couch and the bar that covered most of the part of the right side wall opposite to the door. There was a thin partition between the bookshelf and the bar. The bar was themed on dark green. The bar counter was also made of dark wood and the seats were also black. All in all, his office was themed with black and dark green.

There was no wall behind Draco's desk. Rather there was glass wall that stressed from the door wall and covered half of the wall next to the bar. It was like a large window in a room. The whole city can be seen from Draco's office. It provided sufficient light and air during day and nighttime. During night, when the street lights where on the view from that window was breathtaking. That's why Draco spend most off his time in the office. His secretary, Claire had complaint that he practically lived in his office. Everyday when Draco entered his office, he would always stopped for a moment or two just admiring his office and the beautiful view it provided. But today he didn't follow the usual routine. Today when he entered his office he was simply too nervous to pay any attention to his office.

For the first time in his life, he was holding a small buttoned rectangle device called something like phone. His hands were shaking like he was having a nervous break down. Draco was by now used to talking with muggles. He only talk with them because for business purposes. But talking with them using a thing that he has never used is kind of hard thing for him. But he has to do it for his company.

He was holding a phone in his hand to call a Muggle manager. The manager is a female who is very professional and a little bit egoistic. So he has to be much more careful while dealing with this woman. Unfortunately, she prefers to make the initial deals on phone rather than meeting in person and she also prefers to talk with the boss directly before agreeing to the deal rather than talking to any of the low position man. The source is very important for the company and so he could not in any way get out of this nuisance.

After thinking for what seems like eternity but actually 20 minutes or so about how to handle her, he press the buttons of the phone as he was shown earlier by his assistant how to dial a number on the phone. Hey dialed the number from the business card that was sent to him from that company. He pressed 1-6-1-5-2-8-0-1-0-2 and 7 instead of 9. He didn't look down at the numbers on the card placed on his desk for confirmation, thus ending up darling the wrong number and calling the wrong person.

He was too much anxious to even say a word but he would never admit that to anyone. And so he waited with anticipation as the phone was doing some beeping sound meaning he was in waiting. All his voice nervousness and anxiousness died down when he heard a very soft and sweet voice from the other side of the phone saying "Hello".

* * *

Hermione took the day off after working for half day as she was having guests today. She usually had Ron and Harry as her guest during the weekends but today not only Ron and Harry was her guests . But the whole Weasley clan was visiting her at home. She wanted to feed them proper food and so she took half day off to give her cooking some time. She was fairly good at cooking as she learned cooking from her mother during the holidays she spent with her family.

Currently, Hermione was the assistant head of the Department of International Magical Corporation. She was a workaholic and so she she spent most of the day walking and during his free time she used to do research or read books. Even during the weekends she used to take some of her works at home and for a considerable period. She was the best employee in the department. Her boss Mrs. Sarah Winslet loved Hermione like her own daughter. So when she asked her boss for a half day holiday, she didn't hesitate to give her permission. Rather she seemed more than willing to give her a month vacation.

It was precisely 5:30 P.M and Hermione was almost finished cooking. She had decided to prepare creams potatoes, cauliflower and gravy, seasoned battered fish fillet with chips and Garden pea, Chestnut bisque (she learnt about the soup when she visited France with her during the summer vacation in her Fifth year), fruit salad and lambchop with stuffings.

She was in the kitchen just starring the soup on the stove that was almost finished when she heard her phone ringing. Her phone was on her bed side table in her bedroom. It took her two minutes to set the spoon stirring the soup magically and went to her bedroom to pick up her phone. She expected it to be Ginny but it turned out to be an unknown number she picked up the phone press the receive button and say gently, "Hello".

* * *

 **Enjoy and review...**

 **Tell me how is it? Good or bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2: Introduction

 **I am extremely sorry for such late update. My father passed away a few days ago. Please pray for him so that his soul may rest in peace. I was busy with his burial works so I couldn't find time or the heart to write. I thought of stopping my writing. But then I thought this writings were the only thing I found peace in doing. I couldn't leave it. So here's the next chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and always will. Fortunately, I own the plot even if not the characters.**

* * *

Draco screamed as he talked feeling the lady wouldn't be able to hear him. "Hi. Are you Christina Hopper?"Hermione had to practically stretch her hand as far as possible so that she could avoid deafening her ears. When she realized the person on the other side of the phone had stopped talking, she brought the phone to her ear and heard the man in the other side breathing heavily, of course from his excitement and screaming.

"Hi... I am sorry but I am not Christina Hopper. By the way, why are you screaming like insane? Talk normally." Hermione said. "Its like a wizard suddenly picked up a habit of using mobile phone like like normal people." With that she busted into laughter. Draco momentarily lost his own voice hearing her laughter. It was like heaven was singing to him. He felt something shift inside him. God what was happening to him?

Draco never felt like this before while speaking with a girl. Especially, just hearing a girls voice and laughter never did anything like this to him before. Then why did hers? "I am ah...um..." He trailed off. "Oh my God, you are really a wizard and this is your first time using muggle phone." Hermione stopped laughing and exclaimed in a surprised tone. It wasn't a question rather a statement. "I um..." Draco trade off again. He couldn't find a possible way to get out of this. He started again, now thinking of being truthful.

"Yes I am a wizard. This is my first time using a muggle phone or muggle anything." Draco told her sheepishly. "I have to say that you are quite lucky that you actually didn't call the person you intended to. Or that person would have thought you are off your rockers." Hermione said laughing. This time Draco laughed along with her feeling quite embarrassed at his own behavior. "I think I am lucky."

"Next time when you call someone try to speak in a normal voice. Ok?". Hermione advised laughing. "I'll keep that in mind from now on." They were both silent for moment before Hermione spoke. "Hmm... So I guess this is goodbye. It was nice talking to you." "Yeah. It was nice talking to you too." Draco said. He didn't want to hang up so soon. He wanted to talk to her more. Wanted to hear her voice more.

"Wait. Could you tell me more about this metal thingy? Please." He added after a moment's thought. Only then he understood how stupid it sounded. "About the mobile phone?" Hermione asked laughing. "Yeah, sure. I would love to. But I really can't talk right now. I'm having guests in a few hours. I am really really sorry." "No no. You don't have to apologize. I totally understand. I don't waste any more of your time. I'll hang up now. Goodbye." Hermione didn't miss the small amount of accusation and sadness and hurt at being ignored under his calm voice. Hermione felt immensely guilty.

Draco was about to remove the phone from his ears when he heard her say something. "What? I didn't hear you." Hermione sighed and repeated her question. "How about I call you tonight after dinner? If it's ok with you?" Draco felt a sense of deja vu. "No no. It's alright. I am free after dinner." Draco said nonchalantly. He was having a hard time to keep the happiness out of his voice.

* * *

Hermione smiled at his response and said, "Later then. Goodbye, Mr..." Hermione paused and again started. She said, "I don't think we have been introduced, have we now? How rude of you, sir?" Draco chuckled at Hermione's mocking at their lack of introduction. He started, "May I introduce..." Draco trailed didn't want to tell her his real name. Even though he was quite popular with ladies and its been two years after the war. But still some people both men and women hate Malfoy's guts, meaning hated him. He liked this girl and in no way Hell he wanted her to hate his guts because of something he couldn't change.

"So may I introduce Drake Maguise. I am the head of my company. Is my pleasure to meet you miss..." "Heylie Glinda." Hermione offered. She didn't want to tell him her real name because of the fear that he would become a stalker too. She knew it was a silly reason to lie and the guy seemed quite nice. But she couldn't take anymore for the past one and half year, the reporters and her admirers made her life hell. Whenever she went out on street, reporters or admirers would stalk her anywhere she went. After coming home from work, she would find a huge pile of letters from both reporters and her admirers. Some asking her for interviews about her personal life that she hated to discuss publicly and some actually proposing her as she was still single.

Sometimes she hated being the best friend of the Boy Who Lived or War Heroine or the Brightest Witch of Her Age. That didn't mean she regret her friendship with Harry or something like that. She was just too tired of all this drama and popularity. She just wanted a simple life, simple relationship and everything in it simple. Apparently, life wasn't just black and white and her life was complicated to say the least. She knew that if she wasn't so famous and people just knew that she was just a normal; muggle-born, then they wouldn't glance towards her twice. And that's what hurt her the most.

Hermione practically had to change her house twice, had to put strong wards to keep them away and had to apparate to the ministry directly from her home. At one point, she got so depressed over this matter that Harry had to set up aurors around her house to make her feel safe. From then on, Hermione stopped going outside without any cover. Whenever she went out, she would cover herself or transfigured her hair and face. She hated to go out like this but she had no other options.

And so she lied to him even though she felt wrong lying to him but her fear of being stalked overpowered her rightness. "So goodbye Mr. Maguise." "Goodbye." Draco replied. Hermione hang up the phone. Draco heard a click and understood the that she had hung up. He removed the phone from his ears and got to his work as Hermione went to kitchen to finish her cooking.

* * *

 **Interesting meeting...**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **So until then...**

 **Enjoy and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3: Waiting

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But do own the plot.**

* * *

Draco sighed. He put the phone on his desk and walked toward the big window. There was something about the girl that attracted him towards her. Like two magnets. Maybe it was her voice or maybe it was her laugh. But that something intrigued him. He sighed again and shook his head of all the thoughts about that girl and went to work. Draco tried to finish some work but his mind was still on that girl. Finally trying to downriver an hour and half, he gave up and went home. Returning home, he took his clothes of and went to the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

After a quick showered, Draco went to their family library and sat down on an armchair by the fire reading a book. After half an hour, he was still staring at the first word of the book. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He like that girl to be honest. He shook his head and looked at the clock setting on the table. It read 7:45. At that time, a house elf appeared beside his armchair. Draco didn't bother to lookup from his book. " Master Draco, dinner has been served. Mistress is already in the dining hall." " Ok. I'll be there." Draco said without even looking up from his book. The elf owed his head and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Draco walked in the dining room to see his mother polling food on her plate. He walked to his usual seat at the head of table. His mother was sitting to his left side. He started filling his plate but he did took a bite. He was thinking how he could convince her to talk to him after the knowing about the mobile phone e excuse will be done with. He was playing his food around and was wondering about all sorts of excuses he could use.

He was pulled out of his reverie when a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see his mother talking to him. "What..." He asked confused. Narcissa signed and repeated again. "Is everything alright at work, Draco?" She looked really worried. Draco didn't want his mother to worry over him. She went though a lot. After Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, Narcissa completely broke down. Narcissa was always good at hiding her emotions like her husband and son. But the war took it's toll on her and the lifetime imprisonment of her loving husband finally snapped the little restrain she had on her emotions. After Lucius's trail, returning home she started crying. Draco held her in his arms as her cried her heart out on his shoulder. After one hour or so her cries decreased to sobs until those too died down.

She had never been the same after that day. She ate like little and would get worried over smallest of occurrences. Draco sometimes heard her silent cries when he would pass her room. He hated to see her like this. So fragile and broken and lost. So he always tries to keep her happy. To ease her worrying mind, he would always lie even though he hated to lie to her. But at least it kept her calm and worry free.

Draco asked his face in a calm expression before answering her. "Yes. Everything is alright. Works good." His voice too gave nothing away. Unfortunately, she decided to press on. "You're not talking tonight and you're pretty early today too. Something on your mind." Narcissa remarked. "Thanks for stating the obvious, mother." Draco replied sarcastically. "So who's the girl, Draco?" Draco choked on his drink and coughed. After coughing for a while, he calmed down and took a sip of his drink. "I don't know what are you talking about, mother?" He said as calmly as he could manage though his heart was beating frantically.

His mother ignored his question and instead asked him, "What's the girl's name? What does she do? Is she good look?" Draco just sat there gawking at his mother as she shot questions after questions towards him. After a few moments he gathered his bearings and opened his mouth to speak. "Her name is Heylie Glinda. I don't know what she does and no I don't know if she's pretty or not." Before his mother could ask, he answered his mother's unasked question. "I don't know because I didn't see her. I just talked to her in a muggle phone"

Narcissa pursed her lips before asking, "Is she a muggle?" Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "No. Maybe she's a muggle born. That's the likely explanation I can think of." "Do you like her?" "Well... she has a beautiful voice." Draco said scratching his head. "So you like her." His mother concluded. "I didn't say that. I was just simply implied..." "Yeah yeah. I get it." Draco groaned as his mother smirked. "I don't know why I'm even bothering to talk to you about this. I'm finished. I'm going to bed. Good night, mother." Draco got up and started walking out of the dining room. "Good night to you too, son." Draco could practically hear the smirk in her voice. He groaned again earning a laugh from her mother before he closed the door a little roughly.

He went to his room all the way crusing his mother and her ability to know him so well. He reached his room and changed into his payjamas before settling in his king-sized bed. He couldn't wait to talk to her. He looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 and he was already anxious about her call. What would he say to her? What excuses he could make to talk to her more often? Would she like to talk to him? Would she like him? All such as questions were running through his mind.

He closed his eyes to stop his racing mind. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her. It surprised him to no end to know that a girl was able to do this to him. He waited and he thought. He looked at the clock again saw it was already 1 o'clock in the morning. He took his phone and checked if she called and somehow he missed it. But there was nothing. He sighed loudly. His patience was running thin.

Still he waited and waited till he ultimately fell asleep with his phone in his hand. He'd waited his time and now was asleep. But no call came for the rest of the night and he was unaware of it.

* * *

 **Ok guys, here's the third chapter.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Draco already likes Hermione even though she's anonymous person to him.**

 **Does she return his feelings or not?**

 **What happens between them?**

 **We would find all these in the next chapter.**

 **So till then enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4: Dinner and talks

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I own the plot and I hope everybody likes it.**

* * *

Hermione finished setting up the table for dinner and charmed the foods to keep them warm until the guests were here. The incident from earlier this afternoon about the stranger was simply forgotten by that time. She quickly went to her bedroom, showered and wore a new set of clothes. She wore an ocean blue dress. It was knee length and two strap formal dress. She looked at the clock to see it was 6:20. That means she only had ten minutes before the Weasleys and Harry arrive. She took her brush from the dressing table to comb her hair. At exactly 6:30, her doorbell rang and she hurriedly went to open the door. Opening the door, she was greeted by a overwhelmed Harry who quickly and quite urgently pulled her in a warm hug. Hermione hugged him back with same enthusiasm.

When they pulled away Harry said, "You look great, Hermione, than the last time I visited you." Hermione blushed slightly and muttered a 'thank you'. Hermione looked up into his eyes that held a sombre expression. The air around them was suddenly thick. The tension was almost palpable. Hermione tried to smile it off but couldn't hold it on her face for long giving herself away to Harry. The last time Harry visited Hermione which was one and half month ago as he was abroad for some Auror business, he found her crying on her drawing room floor.

He'd been worried the whole time he was out of the country for her. Initially, after 'the incident' as he liked to call it, he didn't want to leave and travel out of the country for more than a month but Hermione being herself convinced him to go and he grudgingly gave in. Of course, he'd been in touch with her via owls but not being able to see how she coped up with the situation made him extremely anxious about seeing her today. However, seeing her in a better shape was more than enough to relive his troubled mind.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked after a moment of starring at her. "Er...I..I've been... managing slowly...And how was your trip? Found anything on the case?" Hermione asked as she pulled Harry inside the house. They sat on the red couch as Harry replied. "Not much but enough for you to work on." Hermione sometimes helped Harry with his investigations. "Ok. Let's see what you got." They talked for some times more before the sound of bell ringing interrupted them.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to find the Weasley clan beaming at her. She smiled at them and gestured them inside. They entered the house. Molly, Ginny and Fleur hugged her. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy and George shook hands with her. Little Victoire bounced towards her and Hermione picked her up as she launched herself at her. She laughed as Hermione swung her around. Hermione kissed her forehead and let her down who ran towards her mother. She turned to the door and saw Ron standing there uneasily.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before turning away from the doors and heading towards the gathering sitting on the sofas. Ron stood there for sometime before entering. Ron entered and quickly sat beside Harry, who gave him a questioning look which Ron simply ignored.

They all sitting in the drawing room talked and laughed until it was time for dinner. At precisely 7:30, everyone sat on the dining table helping themselves to the delicious meal. Extra chairs were fitted beneath the table for more guests and fortunately they all fitted around the table of six. On one side sitting in the head chair was Mr Weasley. On his left were Bill and Fleur with little Victoria beside them. Beside Victoria was sat Ron. on the other head chair Harry sat. On Mr Weasley's right were sat George, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione.

Conversation went on normally as foods were being passed around the table. Harry still pondering about the little incident earlier at the arrival of the Weasleys, asked, "So, Ron, what's up with you two?" The whole table become silent at this question. Everyone looked more and more uncomfortable as more silent minutes passed. But before Harry could come to a conclusion, Hermione broke the silent with only one sentence. "We broke up." Harry's eyes went wide with this revelation. "Why?" was the only word that came out of his shocked mouth.

Hermione answered with a soft, yet cold tone as she looked almost accusingly his other best friend though her eyes held the hurt she tried to hide behind the accusatory look. "Ask him" was the only reply Hermione gave him. Harry seeing that he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Hermione's mouth, turned to Ron for explanation. Ron seemed unwilling more than anything. Feeling uncomfortable situation and huffing in discomfort, Ginny was the one to answer Harry. "Harry, listen. You know what a prat of a person my dear brother is." At this Ron glared at Ginny who smirked at him in return.

"After that incident, Hermione told that she wants some space from their relationship but not actually 'breakup with him'. Like, not dating for a while until she recovers. Ron, the greatest idiot I ever had the displeasure of knowing, being hothead as he is thought that Hermione wanted to breakup with him. So, he started shouting and accusing her and called her a 'bitch' and 'slug'. He realized his mistakes a second too late. Apologies were denied. Hermione actually broke up with him then. Nice story, isn't it?" Ginny added the last part sarcastically.

Harry was gaping at Ron's stupidity and volatile temper. While Harry was busy doing this, Ron was the colour of his hair in face from embarrassment and Hermione was glaring daggers at him. Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "So, Hermione found anyone interesting?" At being talked to Hermione faced Ginny. "Well...something happened today before you guys arrived." Hermione replied slowly and quietly while warily eyeing the mischievous gleam in Ginny's eyes. "Tell me." Ginny practically ordered and Hermione knowing it was a lost cause to fight Ginny, gave in and told her about the guy who called her by mistake that afternoon.

* * *

After dinner they all gathered in the living room and talked heartily. Ron apologized to Hermione again in front of everyone. Hermione forgave him but told him that she couldn't get into another relationship with him as it hurt much last time. But also told him that she could be friends with again. Ron looked relieved if not a little disappointed. At around 11 o'clock, the redheads and Harry left Hermione's house.

Sighing happily as the dinner went quite well, more than she expected, she made her way to the bathroom singing her favourite song. Hermione brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas and got to bed. Feeling very tired she fell asleep forgetting all about calling someone who was waiting for her call all night long.

* * *

 **So, the fourth chapter is complete. I was a little late I know. Sorry for that. I have been busy.**

 **So, enjoy and review, guys...**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5: You...?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Hi, guys. Exam finished and I'm so relieved.**

 **Author's note : One of my wonderful readers has commented on love and relationship and I felt the need to say something in response to his/her statement. But alas there was way to reply. So I'm giving my reply here. First of all, I want to say that every people doesn't think like you or me. People have different opinion on life and love and everything. So when I say this then it's only my opinion not everyone's. I agree with your second statement. However I find it difficult to agree with you on your first statement. 'Love' in my opinion, isn't a something or someone that you can control as you see fit. Its not a toy you can play with or a machine that you can control with your mind and command as you like. You can't decide and control with whom you may fall in love with. It is something that cannot see coming or get a warning beforehand. It occurs suddenly and slowly. You can't touch it. Can't hold it. And can't control it. Its just feeling you get when you care enough about another person.**

 **To answer you second statement, I also hate short-term relationships and also don't believe in such. I support long-term relationships with commitments. I'm not afraid of making any commitments and think that it is good to be in a relationship where both are committed to each other. I think it shows that how much effort the other is putting to make the relationship work and the relationship is successful. So finally I want to say that whatever you may think about love and relationship, it's totally your own opinion. And I'm just sharing my opinion on the subject.**

 **~Thanks for the review~**

* * *

Draco was very much frustrated and angry. He didn't get a ounce of sleep last night seeing as he was waiting up for that bloody woman who forgot to call him. What was he thinking? Waiting up the whole night for a stranger whom he met just yesterday. Well, ok. He _talked_ to her on phone.

 _Yeah. And I didn't even see her. She's a complete stranger to me. Why I'm even bothering with her I don't know? This is all because of Astoria._ Draco thought bitterly.

A few months ago, Draco and Astoria broke up when Draco found out that Astoria was seeing Theodore Nott behind his back when he and Astoria was still in relationship. Their relationship ended with a good two hours of shouting and arguing. That time, Astoria blamed him that he couldn't keep a decent witch. His pride and ego got hurt terribly when she said this and from the on Draco was completely picky about entering into another relationship and since then he was single. He didn't want someone who love him only for his money and influence.

After his father going to Askaban and with his mother totally distressed over it, Draco had to take the responsibility of the whole company and his mother on his shoulder. By now, with the support of his mother and the help from the employees of the company he was able to become one of the youngest successors of Malfoy Industries. It's been two years since the war and everything was going alright until his recent break with his girlfriend of seven months. Following his breakup, his mother become persist a that he should marry quickly and brought home a lovely wife.

She even brought some proposal for him that annoyed him to no end. All the girls were beautiful and from rich and influential family but he refused all of them. When his mother looked that it was useless to bring proposals, she stopped doing that and started pestering him about which girls he met everyday or if he met someone new.

Truth to be told, after his heartbreak from Astoria he became wary of getting into another relationship and worse falling in love. He actually loved Astoria a lot. He didn't want to get hurt again. But that woman. There was something about her that attracted him to her. That was why, he was so anxious and excited about the prospect of having the chance to talk to her again.

But she didn't call him. Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe not. All these thoughts and confusions frustrated him. He needed to let all his frustrations out. He needed a drink and someone to rent his thoughts to. _Blaise. D_ raco thought with a smirk and got up to get ready to meet his best friend.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the morning feeling happy if not a little disconcerted. Like she was forgetting something but couldn't remember what. She got up early as always and got into shower. After half an hour of nice warm shower, she dressed and got herself a quick breakfast.

Hermione apparated to the Ministry of Magic. She walked into her own office and wasn't surprised in the least to see Harry sitting in her chair. Harry smiled at her as she entered the room and got up to greet her.

"Hello, Hermione. Fancy seeing you so early." Hermione swatted the black haired boy's arm playfully but couldn't help smiling herself. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you. So how are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Hmm...So... What are you doing here now? I mean, you are always welcome. But you just didn't come here to say 'hello' ."

"No. Well, you know about that case of Austria. Some Death Eaters hiding there..."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, that lead was too a dead end. But we found some evidence. And it's some kind of code. And..." "you need me to intercept it."

"Right."

"Okay. I'll help."

Hermione sat on the chair of her desk with Harry sitting across from her. Hermione worked on some paperwork whilst listening to Harry filling her in about the recent findings of the case. After Hermione finished her work, she and Harry decided to eat lunch together and discuss the case more over lunch. She'd a meeting after lunch, so she wanted everything ready before meeting. So she readied everything before going out for lunch with Harry.

* * *

Draco hurriedly finished his work and apparated straight to the Ministry. It was almost lunchtime, so he thought to go out with Blaise and get a quick lunch before going to a bar nearby. He went to the Auror's department and knocked on the door that bore the name 'Blaise' in golden letters. Blaise had been working in the Auror department for two years as Harry Potter's partner. As Harry was recently made the Head Auror position, so he asked Blaise to be his assistant. Over this two years, Potter and Blaise had become good friends.

Draco couldn't even start to think how that was even possible. He shook his head and strode inside the room with before Blaise could respond.

Blaise looked up to see Draco on his office door, not surprised in the least to see the blonde haired boy in his office at this time.

"What's up, man? Everything okay?" Blaise asked conversationally. Draco heaved a sigh plopping down in the chair in front of his desk. Ignoring his question, Draco proposed, "Let's get out for lunch." Blaise raised an eyebrow silently asking 'what is going on with you?' But when Draco didn't answer, he said, "I've already ordered lunch. The foods are always more than for one people. We could share the lunch and then go for a drink. My treat."

Draco thought about it for a while and replied, "ok."

They ate together while Draco explained why he was in a grumpy mood today. After finishing lunch, Blaise cleared the table with a flick of his hand and started to sort out the papers of the case he was working on. Then he and Draco left his office.

They were just turning the corner of the corridor leading to the lifts when Draco suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Granger had bumped into him. Both opened their mouth and said simultaneously, "You...?" They closed their mouth. Instantly, his face darkened. His foul mood becoming more foul by the minute. Both Draco and Hermione stood their staring at each other, both of their faces turning into angry scowls. Both stood glaring at each other. Defiantly lifting their chins to show their superiority to each other.

After the war was over, Draco was freed given the fact that he was forced into being a Death Eater by Voldemort himself and he was a teenager who was doing what he was doing only to save his family. Even though Draco was civilized with most of the people fighting for the light side, his relationship with Hermione remained unchangeable. Because no attempts were made from either side of the party. There was too much animosity and hatred between them to ever recover that.

It wasn't like they even want to. And even if they did they didn't know how to. Because whenever they interacted with each other, they fought, shouted and insulted. They never uttered a sentenced that didn't contain or meant as an insult. One time they actually attempted when they were forced by Harry and Blaise and that turned into a disaster with Draco and Hermione accusing each other of being upright and prejudice. So both Harry and Blaise stopped trying.

After a few moments passed, Draco opened his mouth first, still continuing the staring contrast that was silently raging between them. "Watch where you're going, Granger." "I believe..." Hermione started with the same venom in her voice. "...that you're the one who was lost in his little world of thoughts." "Shut up, Granger. You don't know if I was walking looking down. For all I see and say is that you were one who was lost in your world Weasley fantasies." Draco replied scornfully and raised an elegant eyebrow at her mockingly.

Hermione on the other hand was fuming. she was so ready to hex the Malfoy prat to the next century. But she controlled her anger, chanting 'hes not worth it' 'hes not worth it' in her head like a mantra. Hermione suddenly smirked in a way that rival Malfoy's. "Well well, Malfoy. Why so sour? Did Greengrass broke little heart?"

It was known fact now to the Wizarding world that Draco actually loved Astoria Greengrass but she cheated on him with Theodore Nott. And that he was reluctant to get into another relationship after such heartbreak. Draco didn't know how the media got hold of this information. Only his mother and Blaise knew about this. And now the whole Wizarding community.

Draco started seeing red. He was about to respond with a 'Why you' when Blaise put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let it go, mate." Draco shrugged his hand and left with so as a glance towards anyone. Hermione curtly nodded her head to Blaise and also left hurriedly. As both Draco and Hermione left, Harry and Blaise sighed. "Will they ever get over it. and talked to each other before leaving for the own destinations.

* * *

 **Another chapter here.**

 **This chapter is mainly to show how the relationship between Draco and Hermione** **is** **.**

 **So...Enjoy and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6: Sorry

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot.**

 **Slytheringirl05 this is my Christmas present to you. I hope you got your wish fulfilled below.**

* * *

Hermione barged into the meeting room where the after lunch meeting with the Ministry of Magic and the representative of African wizarding community about the new laws to protect the magical creatures was to be discussed and initiatives to be taken, was to be held in just 15 minutes. 'He's just impossible. Who does he think he is?' Hermione thought furiously as she around the room. Even though Draco stopped her 'Mudblood' after war, but somehow his cold voice still managed to sent chill down her back. Not from fear or discomfort, but from the disappointment and pure hate that would always radiate off him when ever they meet. She can understand the hate. That's mutual. But what she didn't get was his disappointment at her. Even Snape wasn't that much disappointed at her. Ever. It always got her.

As Hermione was busy with her analysis, Harry entered the room and sat on one of the chairs around the conference table. "You alright there, Hermione?" Hermione, not realizing that Harry had entered the room yet, jumped at the sudden voice. "Harry...Don't scare me like that. And yes. I'm okay." "Alright. Sorry for that." They both were silent for a moment before Harry spoke. "Hermione, can I ask you a question?" "Yes, Harry. Anything." "Well...Why didn't you never forgive Malfoy? I mean, I get that he had hurt you beyond forgiveness. But weren't you the one who told that everyone deserve forgiveness at least once." Hermione sighed.

"Harry...It's not that I don't want to forgive him. And also not that because I still hate him. It..It's just...complicated."

"How it's complicated, Hermione?" Hermione stopped pacing and stood in front Harry, staring down at him.

"Its..Its..." Hermione took a deep breathe, looking at Harry's bright emerald green eyes that she'd come to love and started again.

"Did you ever look at his eyes when he looks at me?" Without even giving Harry the chance of answering, she said, "Looks like I have done something that makes him greatly disappointed at me. I don't know why but it always gets me, Harry. And I really hate that feeling. I really hate him. I mean, he's the one who insulted me, taunted me and fight with me over years. And now he acts like I'm the one in wrong." Hermione nearly yelled out the last words. At the end of her rent, Hermione pants heavily, her anger slowly fading. Harry sighed deeply. "I don't know what to say. Maybe he wants you make the first move or something. You know, things can't go on like this. Its been bloody two years."

"I know." Hermione said softly before collapsing in the comfortable chair beside Harry. Just at that moment, Hermione's boss entered the room. Harry quickly got up, said his goodbyes to Hermione and left the room. After the Harry got out, the other members filed in thee room and the meeting started.

* * *

Draco was sipping his third drink in a nearby pub with Blaise. He told Blaise why he was so upset while he silently listen to his friend's rambling. Blaise sighed and thought about how to approach the subject he wanted to discuss.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Draco looked over at Blaise beside him and cocked an eyebrow a this anxiousness. "Yes..." Draco responded slowly as if trying to figure out his motive.

Blaine paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and quiet boldly asked, "Why do you act like a git around Hermione?" Draco stiffened as he heard Hermione's name. He didn't like to talk about her. Anything but her. He looked away from Blaise and asked, "What did I do?"

"Draco, stop playing dumb and answer." "I'm not playing dumb. I don't know what you are talking about."

Blaise sighed and said, "Why don't you apologize to her?" "You think, I didn't already try that. You think I never tried apologising?" Draco suddenly snapped at Blaise. A few people around them looked at them at Draco's sudden outburst.

Draco the lowering his voice said, "I tried, Blaise. I tried. But she's so uptight. She can't even try to look past my wrongs and deeds in the past. She calls me prejudice and look how thinks about me. Like I can never change and she's only one saint and I the devil. I just hate it. I hate her for this. She makes me look like I'm not worthy enough a chance. She makes me look small and bad." Draco ended his in a whisper. Blaise felt bad for his best friend for almost all his life. But he tried to see him his point.

"Draco, Hermione is a amazing person once get to know her. She's understanding. But she gets real tough when she feels vulnerable and doesn't know what to except from a situation. Maybe you could at least try to talk to her without snapping or shouting at her."

"I know. But she always makes me so angry that I can't control myself. Maybe if she doesn't throw draggers at me every time bloody time she looks at me the I think I could try to talk to her in a civilized manner."

Blaise sighed. He knew it was a great deal of effort to even talk to Draco about Hermione. It was really a sore topic for him. But at least he agreed to be civil next time. That was a progress. He could only hope that Harry had done his job properly. Blaise and Harry was trying for one and half years now to solve things between Hermione and Draco. But it seemed to the that their mutual hate for each other seemed to grow with each encounter. And hopefully now thing would really go the way they want. Unfortunately for Blaise, he didn't know that what disaster would follow the next encounter of Hermione and Draco.

* * *

Hermione just returned to her small flat after meeting and attending some quick paperwork. She put her purse and wand on the bed. Kind of like thrown them on became went into the bathroom for a warm hot bath. After a long relaxing shower she dressed up in her pajamas and having a quick dinner, she climbed in her bed, laid down and turned on her mobile phone to see the call list if Ginny had called her when she was at work.

She found no missed calls from Ginny but saw a unknown number which shed never seen before. Suddenly, the memory yesterday afternoon flooded her mind. She remember the young who accidentally called her and then asked her if she could help him understand the device more clearly as she seemed to have a very clear idea of how to use it. She accepted and was supposed to all him that night which she absolutely forgot to do.

Hermione felt pretty guilty for leading him on and not call him back. 'I should call him now and apologize' she thought. She quickly found his number and pressed the green button and pressed the phone on her ear and heard the ringing of the phone. After third ring, a very grumpy voice was heard on the other side. "Hello, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Bye" Draco was about to cut the call when a sweet and anxious voice replied, "Wait, don't hang up." Hermione felt really guilty and thought he was angry at her. "Glinda?" Hermione heard his surprised tone from the other side. 'Oh. Here ally thought that I wasn't going to call' Hermione thought miserably before responding.

"Yes. That's me. I'm really sorry forgiving you hope that I'll return the call later and not doing that. I'm extremely sorry. I was so tried from the occasion my from that I really forgot to all you back. Please don't misunderstand me. I wasn't mocking you when I said that I would like to help you..."

Draco listened silently as the witch on the other side profusely an sincerely apologized to him like it was really her fault. Well it was. But she didn't need to remind him that. She could just avoid him like everyone else. Suddenly felt a rush of respect for this woman. She made him feel like he was important. Like he was worth a apology. Even though they were mere acquaintance and she really didn't know who he was.

"Its okay, " Draco found himself saying. The witch stopped mid sentence. "Really?" The disbelieve was clear in her voice. Hermione heard him chuckle before saying, "Really. It's okay. I understand." She instantly relief wash down on her. "Okay, then." She said cheerfully as he was not angry at her. "So what do you like to learn first?" She asked. Draco chuckled again at her instantly going down to business voice.

"What? No pleasantries first?" Draco asked playfully. Hermione giggled at the mock hurt voice and asked him how his day at work was to be polite. Draco replied that his day went very bad because she didn't call him last night. Hermione again laughed and retorted with a remark of her own.

The conversation flowed easily between them as Hermione taught him some functions of how to operate a phone and the get to know each other a little more.

* * *

 **So...This is another chapter for my beloved reader...**

 **Hope you enjoy this and a ' Happy Christmas' to you all...**

 **Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7: Something's missing

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I hope someday I'll.**

* * *

When Hermione woke up this morning, she felt odd like something was missing but she didn't know what was missing. Everything was going perfectly. She had recovered much and she was normal again. She still had nightmares about the war and the 'incident' but the nightmares had lessened somewhat a little. Today was a weekend, so she was home with no plans for doing anything or meeting anyone. There was hollow a feeling that she didn't know why it was there.

 _Something was missing..._

It's been a month and half after the day Draco mistakenly called Hermione. They'd become friend over the time they spent talking to each other. They talked almost everyday or with a day break at most. The less time the lesson occupies, the more time was spent into knowing one another. And by the end of the week, they got to know each other more than they ever know about the other during their seven years of studying together at Hogwarts.

Hermione learned that Drake Maguise was at Hogwarts the same as her. And he was in Slytherin. She didn't remember him but she didn't know half the Slytherins that went with her. She just didn't pay enough attention to them. She didn't think that she needed to know all her fellow Slytherins but now she clearly regretted not knowing. She also learned that he played a role in the war but he was in the opposite side of the war as rest of the Slytherins of their year. He said that he very much regretted his decision of becoming a death eater but he had family responsibilities as his father was in Azkaban then and he was the only one to protect his mother against the Dark Lord.

And then he changed the topic and Hermione understood that it was a sore topic for him and never again brought it up. She knew that his favourite colour was blue which was the colour of his mother's eyes. He preferred Italian food to others even though he liked to eat every food that tasted good. His best friend was the sole reason to his liking to Italian food. Hermione found that she liked talking to him. It was pretty hard to find a man with whom you could starts conversation with and continue without even feeling bored or a man who can talk about everything that didn't include Quidditch in every sentence. Hermione learned that Drake loved Quidditch and was once a Seeker. And even though he couldn't understand her dislike for Quidditch, he never bored her with Quidditch talks like Harry and Ron seemed to do every time the three of them would meet up. And it seemed as if there was no one who could hold a decent conversation with her except for Kingsley, as it was. Most of the people in her department were complete morons and the rest of them were simply arrogant. Drake, on the other hand, was someone who can talk with whatever topic he was given. He actually know how to talk to people and always have those witty comebacks that she actually enjoys talking to him.

Above all, she found that they had more in common than not. Drake like reading and spent most of his free time reading like Hermione did. They both had a passion for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Even though they both favoured different subjects. Hermione's favourite was Charms and Drake's favourite was Potions. They both were fluent in a foreign language. Hermione in French and Drake in Italian. He always liked to be prepared for everything as like Hermione. Hermione hated kidney pie as did Drake. She preferred winter to summer because she likes snow. She found that he also likes winter.

Hermione never thought she could find another person who match her likes and dislikes as much as he did.

* * *

Hermione sighed. She'd been thinking a lot about him lately. When she was at work she would sometimes looked up at the clock that was set on the wall in front of her desk to see what time it was. She would get anxious after she got home from work as she waited for his call. And she knew that the relief and happiness she felt when he actually called was not something that normally happens to a girl who believed to be friends with the said person. She might have started to fancy him a bit. No. She knew she fancied him a bit.

Hermione knew it was too early to fancy a person after knowing him for a month and half only. Yes. He seemed like a decent bloke but she didn't know him long enough to actually start fancying him. That was illogical at best. And Hermione Granger was not known for her irrationality. And Merlin, she hadn't even seen him yet. He might not what he said he is. He was a Slytherin, for all she knew. But Hermione also knew not to judge someone based on which house they resided in. So she wouldn't judge him so fast.

Hermione shook herself out other reverie and looked at the clock on the bedside table. She spent the whole day curled up in her comfortable couch and read books though her mind was elsewhere. It was well past twelve now and he even had to make a call that he obviously forgot to make. _Again_. But he never forgot to call her. Maybe he worked late and was tired now and forgot to call her. Maybe she should've called him. However, she couldn't make herself move to make a call to him. It was his duty to call her, not hers. Hermione knew she was being irrational now. But she could care less about that. She was feeling too anxious and worried about him to care now. Whatever she said to herself, she couldn't deny that she cared for him.

Suddenly, she again felt like something was _missing..._

She don't know _why_ but it felt like it.

It has became a habit of theirs to talk to each other before they went to sleep. They would talk until it was two am and then reluctantly hung up because both of the had work the next day. On weekends they would talk until four am and the they would spent most the afternoon talking if they didn't have any plans. Drake would usually call her at eleven thirty and sometimes early if became home from work early. Up until now Drake didn't missed any day if he didn't have something important up to do. But that was only about one day or at most two days. But it's been five days since the last time she talked to him. And she was so bloody worried about him. Even when he forgot to call her or give her a message saying they couldn't talk tonight, the he would send her a sorry message the next day. But it never had been so long.

Hermione knew she was again being irrational but she couldn't help but worry. _What if he's in some kind of trouble? What if he needs help?_

 _This is silly. He is okay. I'm just a little worried, is all. It's not like him to close off all contacts with me. But it's not like I know him better. I'm just acquainted to him for a little over one month and half._

Hermione sighed for the hundred time that day. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to know that Drake wasn't like the other Slytherins she came to know during Hogwarts days. His views were different or had changed after the war like what happened to Blaise and a few others.

After the war, Blaise being the neutral party in the war participated in the implementation of the law for the eradication of blood purity nonsense from the society. He was the first pure blood to accept the law without any fuss. He also joined the Aurors then with Harry.

Hermione again looked at the clock. It was 1:30 am. She better get some sleep if he's not gonna call. Hermione closed the book she was pretending to read and placed it on the nightstand before lying down and pulling the covers up to her chin.

As she closed her eyes, their last conversation played in her mind.

* * *

 _"Hey, Drake, what do you think about muggles?" This was something that had been bugging Hermione for quite sometime now._

 _"Honestly, I don't think that the muggles are that much different from us. Really, the only difference is that we can use magic and they can't. Even then they have their technologies to replace magic."_

 _"So you really don't think of me as someone beneath you?"_

 _"Merlin, no. I've been talking to you for nearly two months but you still think I'm an arrogant bastard, don't you? Drake said with a little hurt in his voice._

 _"No no...Definitely not. I..I didn't mean say like that. Umm...Just forget that I ever said that. Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

 _"It's okay. I know you don't want to hurt me because you think I'm awesome, don't you?" Hermione could literally hear the smirk in his prideful voice and rolled her eyes._

 _"Talk about arrogant" she replied with a smirk of her own._

 _"Hey..." He said with mock hurt. Hermione laughed out loudly. After a moment later, he started laughing with her._

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes hearing his laugh as she fell asleep. Her last thought before drowning in her dreams was that...

 _This was what she was missing._

* * *

 **Another chapter done.**

 **I called Draco here as Drake as this is Hermione's point of view. Hermione knows Draco as Drake. So I portrayed Draco as Drake here in this entire chapter. Same will happen in case of Draco's point of view until they know about there true identity.**

 **I hope this will answer if anyone is curious.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and review.**

 **Until next chapter...**


End file.
